Rewind
by SoaringOnWings
Summary: After Konoha was devastatingly destroyed by Madara, Rookie Nine and Gai's team are the only ones left. But, the Kyuubi has a solution...a way to fix it all. TimeTravel fic
1. Chapter 1

**A/N: Hey guys! This is my first Naruto time travel fic! Hope you like it!**

**-SoaringOnWings**

* * *

Naruto, Sasuke, Sakura, the rest of rookie nine and Gai's team stood, covered in multiple injuries, before a destroyed Konoha. The buildings were reduced to crumbling dust and smoke danced in the red skies. Everything was silent, except for the crackling of the flames and the whispering of the wind.

And, it was all because of Madara. It was almost as if he had wanted them to survive the attack...and suffer from their guilt.

They had been in the Hokage's Tower when Madara unleashed havoc onto their village. They ran out seconds later, but, it was too late.

In seconds, Madara had ruined Konoha. In seconds, everything had been destroyed. In seconds, Naruto's precious people were gone.

Neji was leaning against Lee and Tenten, due to his broken ankle. Shikamaru was staring off into the distance, taking long drags on his cigarette, a habit that he had picked up after Asuma died. Ino and Choji stood at his side. Hinata was supporting a tired Kiba and Shino was clutching his arm where an enemy nin had cut him.

Naruto, who had been selected to be the Rokudaime Hokage, slumped defeatedly to the ground on his knees and buried his tired face into his hands. "It my fault," he sobbed, "It's all my fault." Sasuke put his hand on Naruto's shoulder and squeezed it gently, "No, it isn't." He had changed after the Fourth Shinobi War. He married Karin but she had died in one of the battles of the Fourth War. He had never been the same since.

The war lasted for two years. The Hidden Villages united to try and stop Madara, but one by one, they fell by his hand.

Sakura knelt down and embraced Naruto, tears also streaming down her dirt-smeared face. After Tsunade had died, she had taken over the medical department. And after Kakashi died...she changed. For the worst.

"It's _our _fault."

The others repeated what she said in a mournful tone.

"It's our fault."

_Kit. _The Kyuubi's voice echoed in Naruto's head. 'Go away.' Naruto thought angrily. _I….I have a way to fix this. _'What do you mean?'

_As a kitsune, Kami-sama gave me the gift of seeing the future. And…. I'm sorry that I wasn't able to foresee this. _

Naruto's eyes widened. Despite the situation they were in, it wasn't every day that the fox apologized.

_There's a time-dimension seal that only I know, only to be used in the direst of situations. It will send you back to the past, to the time that you desire. _

'Let's do it then.'

_There's a setback: it requires a lot of chakra. Even I barely reach the necessary chakra amount needed to activate the seal. _Naruto looked at his friends. 'I can ask them if I can take some chakra from them. Will the seal take them back too?' _Most probably. _'Better for us then.'

Naruto spoke up, "Guys, Kurama just told me something." The others looked at him. "If I can borrow some of your chakra, I can activate a time-dimension seal that will send us back….back before all of this happened."

"Really?" Shikamaru asked, perking up. Temari and his son had died in the Fourth Shinobi War and he was willing to do anything to get them back. "Really," Naruto confirmed.

"I will donate some of my chakra to the seal," Shino said. "Me too," Kiba said, standing straighter. The others voiced their agreement. "Very well, let's link hands," Naruto said, taking Sasuke and Sakura's hands. The rest complied. "Now, when I say 'go,' I want you to gather as much chakra as you can." "Hai, Hokage-sama," they nodded.

'Whenever you say so, Kurama,' Naruto thought. When Naruto felt the chakra gathering in his seal, he yelled, "Go!" Through their linked hands, the chakra generated all to Naruto and, with a bright burst of light, everything disappeared. Then, there was darkness…

* * *

Naruto woke to the ringing of an alarm clock. His hand immediately shot out to silence it.

'Wait a second. I don't have an alarm clock.' Naruto thought in confusion. He sat up and looked around. He was lying on a shabby futon in his childhood apartment. He looked at his hands. They were….small. He ran over to the nearby mirror. His face….it was….younger….like he was when he was…ten.

_The seal…_

He dashed over to the window and opened it to see the many villagers beginning to set up shop. Naruto's heart swelled in happiness.

_It worked. _

Tears welled up in his eyes and flowed freely down his whiskered cheeks. His Konoha was safe. For now.

Suddenly, he heard a knock at his door. He walked over to the door and opened it to reveal all of his friends. "You guys….," he sniffled in joy. Sakura threw her arms around him and hugged him. "Naruto, we made it!" Ino squealed and hugged him as well. Hinata, shyly, joined the two girls in the hug-fest. The others rolled their eyes but proceeded to dogpile on top of Naruto. They all began to laugh, loudly - almost on the edge of hysterics. "We did it!" "We made it!" They kept repeating.

On top of Naruto's apartment building, two ANBU were _very, very _confused.

* * *

The Hokage listened to the ANBU's report. "Many of Naruto's classmates, strangely, visited him today. Half of them do not interact with each other. And a team from last year's graduating class visited him as well. Among them was Uchiha Sasuke, Haruno Sakura, Inuzuka Kiba, Hyuuga Hinata, Aburame Shino, Nara Shikamaru, Yamanaka Ino, Akimichi Choji, Rock Lee, Tenten and Hyuuga Neji."

After the ANBU spoke, the Sandaime was also _very, very _confused. No one came to visit Naruto, save for himself and, occasionally, Iruka, yet alone his classmates who rarely talk to him. What surprised him was that the Uchiha and the Hyuuga prodigy went to visit him as well.

"Anything else?" He asked the ANBU.

"Well, they were repeating the same words multiple times," the ANBU recalled.

"What were they saying?"

"They were saying 'we made it' and 'we did it.'"

"They could be referring to their newly earned hitai-ate's." The Hokage commented.

"Then, why would Maito Gai's team be there?" The ANBU inquired.

The Sandaime furrowed his eyebrows and sighed, "I'm not sure what to make of this. Just keep an eye on them for now. See if anything else…strange happens. You are dismissed."

The ANBU bowed himself to the Hokage and disappeared with a swirl of leaves.

The Hokage massaged his forehead. This was one big headache that he didn't want to solve. _Ever._

* * *

"So, we remember everything. Do you think we can still do all our jutsus too?" Naruto asked as they all gathered into his apartment.

"Only one way to find out," Sasuke said. He gathered chakra into his eyes. His blood red Mangekyo appeared. "Well, that works," he smirked.

Naruto focused his chakra and began to form a Rasengan. "My Rasengan works as well."

"Well, there's the answer to your question, Hokage-sama," Shikamaru said, almost teasingly.

"If we're able to use our signature jutsus, we can defeat Orochimaru in the Forest of Death during the Chuunin Exams and save Sandaime-sama from dying," Sakura observed.

"But, what would happen after that is another question. We don't know how drastically the future would change if we followed through with that," Shino said, pushing his sunglasses up the bridge of his nose.

"I'm sure we can figure it out later. First, let's come up with some codes. I'm pretty sure if someone overhears us talking, they would be suspicious," Naruto said. The others nodded their agreement.

"Orochimaru can be 'snake,'" Hinata suggested.

"Sandaime-sama can be 'monkey,'" Choji said, munching on a bag of chips he had brought with him.

"Jiraiya-sensei can be 'Ero-sannin,'" Naruto grinned, remembering that he would be able to see his sensei again.

"Madara can be 'Dictator,'" Kiba smirked. They all looked at him, before bursting into laughter.

"I like that one," Naruto said between large gales of laughter.

"Akatsuki can be 'Dawn,'" Tenten offered.

And the day went on.

* * *

Later, after most of them had left, Naruto, Sasuke and Sakura were lying on Naruto's living room floor, closing their eyes.

"Ne, Naruto?" Sakura asked.

"Hai?"

"Thank you."

A pause. "You're welcome."

"Dobe?" Sasuke.

"Nani?" Naruto.

Sasuke looked over at his best friends and took their hands. When the Third Shinobi War had started, Team Seven had never been closer together.

"Let's save Konoha."

They looked up at the worn-out ceiling of Naruto's apartment.

"Hai."

Naruto closed his eyes at the familiarity of Konoha and took in all the chakra signatures.

_This is my home._ He thought.

_Iruka-sensei, Kakashi-sensei, Jiji, Ero-sensei, Baa-chan, Shizune-nee-chan, Gaara, Temari, Kankuro, everyone, I will save you. _

All of them thought at the same time:

_We will save you._

This time…..

_It will be different._

This time…..

_No one will die._

This time…

_We're prepared._

This time…..

_We will kill Madara._

This time…..

_Everything will be all right. _

This time…..

* * *

_Everything will be perfect. _


	2. Chapter 2

**A/N: Hey guys! Here's the next chappie! Hope you like it~ (BTW, if you can, please check out my other Naruto fic "The Untold Story of Team Kitsune" Thx!)**

**-SoaringOnWings**

* * *

The next morning, Naruto set off with Sakura and Sasuke, who had stayed overnight in his apartment, to Training Ground number three—the place where Kakashi had told them to meet him—with full bellies, at the time they predicted the almost-always late Kakashi would appear. Sakura gripped Naruto and Sasuke's hands tightly, in a vise-like grip.

She didn't know how she would feel…when she saw her husband…this time.

* * *

Kakashi was running late, again. In fact, even though he had picked up the habit of tardiness from Obito, he cruelly enjoyed the looks of annoyance on the faces of those he was to meet.

He was, also, rarely surprised…in fact, it was almost never that he would be alarmed. Perhaps if he were in an ambush, but, other than that, he was scarcely surprised.

But, he saw the three genin, expectantly waiting for him, with looks akin to sorrow and—what seemed to be—happiness.

He was startled.

And…he was utterly, utterly confused.

* * *

It took everything in the three genins' power to keep themselves from throwing their arms around their sensei—and for Sakura, her lover.

It seemed like an eternity, staring at him, until Sakura couldn't help herself—and burst into tears. Immediately, Sasuke pulled her into his chest, gently stroked her rosy locks, whispering comforting words to her—which surprised Kakashi even more, that the Uchiha would display emotions….let alone comfort one of his alleged "fangirls."

"What's wrong with Sakura?" Kakashi asked, startled.

"Um-h-her d-dog died this morning," Naruto stuttered anxiously, portraying a Hinata-like demeanor for a moment, looking everywhere but at Kakashi.

"And why is Sasuke comforting her?"

Sasuke glanced at the jonin with a straight face as he deadpanned, "I like dogs."

If the situation wasn't as confusing as it was, Kakashi would have laughed. But… he was bewildered. Since when did Naruto stutter, since when did Sasuke show emotions and since when did Sakura not blush about the fact that the Uchiha was making contact with her?

Kakashi was almost scared. It was too different. Where had Team Seven gone? And who had they been replaced with?

"Ne, Naruto? What do you hate the most?" Kakashi asked, suspiciously.

Naruto struggled to remember what he had said at the genin test twenty years previously, "Uhm, I hate the three minutes it takes for ramen to cook."

"Sasuke, what do you like?"

"I like almost nothing," Sasuke recalled from their introductions twenty years ago.

'Okay, they aren't spies,' Kakashi confirmed.

Then…why were they acting so strangely?

He went over to the young girl and squatted down to her level and asked, "Sakura, are you okay?"

Sakura proceeded to cry even harder, remembering the same words he had whispered before he died…the same words he had whispered after taking blow after blow for her sake.

* * *

_Flashback_

"_Kakashi-sensei!" She yelled, worry filling her eyes, watching both him and the enemy ninja fall to the ground. Sakura dashed to him, shoving aside the dead enemy nin. _

_He was battered to the bone, deep gashes covering his body. Sakura brought forth her chakra and tried to heal him. But…even she, the trained medic-nin, could tell that-that it was too late. He had internal bleeding and was starting to get overwhelming infections on the open gashes that he had received. _

"_Sakura," he coughed weakly, "are you okay?" Tears formed in her eyes, "Idiot, I should be the one asking you that," she replied, voice cracking. _

"_I'll be fine. I just need a minute to recover," he said with a seemingly-confident grin on his now-unmasked face, closing his eyes for a moment, breathing deeply. _

_Sakura began to cry, knowing that he would never be able to recover. "What's wrong?" he asked concernedly, opening his eyes again to fixate on her anguished face. _

_She shook her head, trying to form the words but no words came out of her open mouth. Kakashi feebly lifted his thumb and brushed away a stray tear from her cheek. "It'll be okay, Sakura. We all have to fade at one point or another, ne?" _

"_No, not now. Not when I need you," she shook her head again, this time more vigorously, her beautiful face now marred by the frown on her lips and the tears streaming out of her emerald eyes and down her cheeks. _

"_Sakura?" he called her name faintly, strength fading. _

"_Hai?" She replied, looking into his beautiful dark, half-lidded eyes. _

"_I love you."_

"_I love you too."_

_And, then, he breathed his last. _

_End Flashback_

* * *

"Kakashi-sensei?" she asked, looking at her sensei with tears pooled in her green eyes.

"Yes?"

"Nevermind," she sniffled, pulling away from Sasuke slowly, wiping her tears away with her hand.

Putting on a determined front, she stood up straighter and faced her sensei and, with a slightly wavering, but firm, voice, she asked. "So, the test?"

In his bewilderment, it had escaped Kakashi's mind entirely that he had come to Training Ground no. 3 because he was going to give them the bell test. He would have face-palmed himself if he could.

"Ah, yes." He noticed that none of them looked vaguely fatigued or hungry, which meant that they hadn't heeded his orders yesterday. And they hadn't looked as if they were annoyed, or angry for that matter, that he was phenomenally late…It was almost as if they were anticipating it.

"Well, let's get started then," he said holding up two bells from his belt pouch. He jingled them to almost create a teasing effect and told them, "You have to get these two bells from me."

"But there are only two bells, Kakashi-sensei," Sakura said, playing the role she had two decades before.

"That means one of you will have to go home and will never be able to become a ninja again." Kakashi said.

"What?! But that's not fair," Naruto protested, acting his part.

"That's why you have to come at me with the intent to kill," Kakashi smirked under his mask.

"Ne, sensei, won't you get hurt though?" Sakura asked.

"Mah, I'll be fine," he said, waving aside the question. He set an alarm clock on a stump and set it to go off at noon. "You have until twelve o'clock to get the bells from me."

"Sasuke, Sakura, I'll body-flicker us into the forest and we'll stay there until we come up with a suitable plan," Naruto whispered to his teammates.

They nodded almost-imperceptibly and tensed, getting ready.

"Begin."

Kakashi was surprised, yet again, when his three genin disappeared simultaneously before his trained eyes.

'Wh-Where did they go?' he thought. "Might as well get some reading done," he sighed and got out his Icha Icha book and began to read, giggling perversely.

* * *

"He will test us on taijutsu, ninjutsu and genjutsu, probably in the order that he went in on our original bell test," Sasuke noted.

"I think I should attack him like I did that time using my Bunshin," Naruto offered. He had developed a more…solid Kage Bunshin and, he knew, they would last until Kakashi did the Thousand Years of Pain trick.

"And you can henge one of your Bunshin into me while using primary taijutsu that I taught you earlier and attack him," Sasuke noted.

"And I'll pretend I'm stuck in the genjutsu that he cast on me." Sakura added.

"We can improvise from there," Naruto said, nodding. "Hn," Sasuke grunted. Sakura smiled.

"Let's go, Sasuke, Sakura," he said, tilting his head up to look at the bright sky. He stood, and beside him were his two closest precious people, his two teammates, his family, his friends. They were Team Seven…and they would make sure that they would pass it—this time—with flying colors.

* * *

Neji, Tenten and Lee had gone to the practice grounds that Gai normally had them meet at, at the appointed time.

"Are we going to act like we used to?" Tenten inquired her teammates.

"I'm not sure. I'm positive that Gai-sensei would notice that something was different if we act like we…used to," Neji observed.

"It will be difficult," Lee said quietly. His disposition changed after Gai had died, facing off with Madara using the eighth gate, Hachimon . It would be hard for him to restrain himself from doing something disastrous.

Neji put his hand on Lee's shoulder, "I know."

"But, we have to give the appearance that we are the same as we were as genins. Otherwise, we might arouse attention, something that we don't need right now," Neji said.

"I will count on you to keep me in check, Neji, Tenten," Lee looked expectantly toward his teammates.

"And you for me," Neji said.

Tenten smiled, the two "enemies" were now close friends, albeit strange ones. But, then, she frowned. She would also have to keep her negative emotions to a minimum, considering that she was very boisterous when she was younger.

"YOSH!" They heard a loud voice from behind them. They spun around to face their overly-happy, green spandex-wearing sensei.

"HELLO MY STUDENTS! IT SEEMS THAT THE FLAMES OF YOUTH ARE BURNING BRIGHTLY WITHIN YOU TODAY!" Gai yelled, giving them the "nice-guy" pose.

"GAI-SENSEI!" Lee cried.

"LEE!"

"GAI-SENSEI!"

"LEE!"

Tenten and Neji had forgotten how dreadful Gai and Lee were when they got all emotional and hyped up on the "flames of youth." They quickly turned from the scene of rainbows and flowers and happiness.

Though Gai was naturally happy to see his protégé, Lee was truly, truly happy. He was happy that he had a second chance to see his sensei again.

* * *

**Next chapter: Team 10 and Team 8 reunion with their senseis and a continuation of Team 7's bell test!**


End file.
